Kenny Strikes Back
Go to the Get into the compound by unlocking the Steal the storage The have spotted you. The have locked the gate. Take them out. The gate is open again. Get back in the Get the van back to Kenny's More Spanish Lords are coming to stop you. Drive the van into Kenny's warehouse. }} Kenny Strikes Back is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, given to protagonist Huang Lee by his uncle Wu Lee from the East Island City district of Dukes, Liberty City. This mission introduces the warehouse raiding feature of the game. Mission Mission Briefing After the Spanish Lords attacked his merchandise, Uncle Kenny is angry. After Huang followed their chopper back to their warehouse, Kenny knows where it is. He wants Huang to break into their warehouse and steal as much as he can. Walkthrough Drive to the indicated warehouse in South Bohan. Once there you will need to open the gate. Go to the indicated position and play the lock smashing minigame (instructions are shown in-game). Once the gate is open several Spanish Lord goons will come at you armed with Pistols and Micro-SMGs. They are pretty easy to take out. Whilst you are doing so, get into the indicated van at the back of the warehouse. A cutscene will then show some more thugs closing the gate. Get out of the van and head back to the gate. Kill them all and another bunch of goons will spawn and open the gate. Kill them too and head back to the van. Get in and drive through the open gate and follow the radar back to Uncle Kenny's place. Watch out for Spanish Lords cars looking for revenge. Once you get back to Kenny's, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the warehouse compound *Get into the compound by unlocking the gate *Steal the storage van *The Spanish Lords have locked the gate. Take them out. *The gate is open again. Get back in the van *Get the van back to Kenny's warehouse Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission; however, the next mission, Weapons of Mass Distraction, is unlocked. Also, any drugs that the player finds in the van are theirs for the taking. After this mission, the player can return to the warehouse whenever they like to repeat the process to obtain more drugs. Trivia *The mission title is likely a reference to the 1980 movie Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Mission Replay Description "We took the fight to those moron Spanish Lords, and raided their main storehouse. I'd hoped we'd find Yu Jian, but there was no sign of it. I should keep raiding that warehouse - not that I hold out any hopes that my father's sword will turn up - it's just for shits, giggles and money." Gallery IMG_1637.PNG|Kenny Strikes Back Walkthrough KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Huang arriving at Kenny's warehouse. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Kenny wants to raid the Spanish Lord's warehouse. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Kenny tells Huang to raid the warehouse and steal the Spanish Lord's merchandise. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Getting a car and driving to the Spanish Lord's warehouse. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Huang locates one of the Spanish Lord's storage vans. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Opening the gates. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Killing the Spanish Lords. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Stealing the van. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Taking the van to Kenny's warehouse. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Arriving at Kenny's warehouse. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Cutting the van's panel to find hidden drugs. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Finding 3 bags of coke. KennyStrikesBack-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} es:Kenny Strikes Back pl:Kenny Strikes Back Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions